The Survivor
by Sunblast X
Summary: You all recall the episode "The Hero", correct? Well, what would happen if Gumball never apologized to his parents? This is the story where Gumball taps into his inner limits.
1. Chapter 1: The challenge

**Hey everyone, here's yet another story by me, Sunblast X. Welcome to: **_**The Survivor**_**.**

* * *

><p>It was another day in the Watterson household. The kids of the family were soon to be home from school, Well... two of them at least.<p>

The daughter of the family, Anias, was the her mother, Nicole, waiting for the other two kids. As fate would have it, the two boys came in through the door.

"Hey, mom. What's for dinner?" the eldest child known as Gumball asked as he came in with his pet fish/best friend/brother, Darwin.

"Chicken and fries" Nicole said irritatedly said as she the a pack of unopened chicken and a raw potato on the table, walking past the two boys.

"Hm... does this look a little underdone to you?" the cat boy asked.

"I think something's wrong with my fries" Darwin said, holding up the potato with a fork.

"Can we just skip to dessert?" Gumball asked.

"Ahh!" the two boys screamed as they dodge a cupcake, which somehow managed to destroy a plate.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gumball yelled.

"You know very well what's wrong!" Anias yelled back, tossing another hard cupcake, which the boys dodged once more.

"What's going on?! Why is dinner raw?" Gumball asked, confused.

"You know very well why dinner is raw!" Nicole yelled.

"I'm just gonna try something" Gumball whispered to Darwin and inhaled deeply. "We're both very sorry for what we've done" Gumball tried to say apologetically.

"So you do know what you've done!" Nicole yelled.

"No!" the boys replied simultaneously.

"Then how can you apologize for something you don't even know about?!" Nicole asked, yelling.

"I don't know!" Gumball said, almost hysterically.

"Look, dad overheard what you said in the playground" Anias told them in annoyed tone.

"Ohhh! That!" Gumball rolled his eyes in realization.

"And he's been hiding in the shed ever since" their mother told them.

"Well, at least he can't embarrass us in there" Gumball quietly made a side comment.

"Incoming!" Darwin shouted, both of them dodging yet another hard cupcake.

"Look, I'd happily apologize to Dad... if what we said wasn't the truth!" Gumball shouted.

"Right. That's it. You clear don't appreciate your parents, so until you apologize to your father, we won't be doing else for you. Let's see how long you last" Nicole said with seriousness.

"Challenge accepted" Gumball agreed, taking the raw potato and biting it in have, surprising both Nicole and Anias.

"I paid for that potato" Nicole said, holding out her hand.

"*spit*... I wasn't hungry anyway" Gumball said bitterly as he spat the potato into his mother's hand.

_**-Weeks later- **_

**A/N: Here's where I change the timeline.**

Gumball and Darwin were at school eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey Gumball, I've been thinking..." Darwin began, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Gumball question with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking that... maybe we should forfeit and apologize to Dad" Darwin said sheepishly.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Gumball shouted with irritation.

"Well it's just that we can't last like this forever. Plus, we're going up against Mom. We're going to up apologizing to Dad either way" he told Gumball.

This bet had gone on no longer than three weeks. Not only had they not been able take a shower, but the only food they could get was at school. In the back of his mind, Darwin knew they'd break eventually.

"Come on, dude, don't wuss out on me" Gumball pleaded.

"It's not wussing out, it's admitting when I'm wrong. I don't know about you, but I'm going to apologize to Dad after school" Darwin said, walking off, leaving Gumball to shake his head.

_**-Watterson house- **_

With school done, the bus had dropped Gumball off at his house at around evening. Gumball, however, was kind of in an annoyed mood.

He had a bad day at school right after lunch and the fact that Darwin had backed out of the bet, leaving him to face it alone, wasn't helping to lighten his mood.

"*sigh*... Well, here goes nothing... I guess" Gumball said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking of to the side.

Once he had open the door, he saw his entire family look towards him.

"Uh... hey guys" Gumball greeted his family awkwardly.

"Oh, Gumball, did you hear the news?" Nicole asked, smiling.

"What? You mean the fact that Darwin backed out of the challenge?" Gumball gestured a hand to the fish.

"Yes, exactly. And he's already apologized to your father" she said.

"So, Gumball, does this mean you'll be apologizing to Dad as well?" Anias asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Oh, let me think about that... NO!" he yelled.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to see how long you last without us just a little longer" his mother said with arms folded, giving him a glare.

"And I plan on backing down anytime soon" Gumball said with an equal glare as he walked upstairs to his room.

"So how long do you think he'll last?" A bias asked her mom.

"He'll break eventually. This is Gumball were talking about, after all" she responded.

_**-Nighttime- **_

Night had arrived. It was a dark and chilling night full of storm clouds, raining, lightning striking.

Everyone in the house was asleep in bed. Well, everyone that is, except for Gumball. The little cat was tossing and turning in his bed in a cold sweat.

It was at that moment that his eyes shot open. Like a zombie, Gumball had slowly risen out of bed with a blank stare. He then got of bed and head towards the bedroom window.

Opening it, a gust of chilling wind went into the room. Surprisingly, it did nothing to awake Darwin, who was asleep in his fish bowl.

Gumball stepped out on to the roof, and then closed the window behind him. He then jumped from the roof and landed on the wet grass beneath him, landing perfectly on his feet... which would most likely never happen again in a million years.

Standing out in the cold rain, he had a bird chirp as it flew towards him. Without even looking, he grabbed the bird in his right hand with a tight squeeze. He then bit its head off and swallowed it, tossing its decapitated body to the ground.

With the blood of his fallen prey running down the side of his mouth, Gumball let out a low growl. Feeling the inner strength within him, Gumball filled his lungs and let out a powerful roar...

The roar... of a tiger.


	2. Chapter 2: Food

**Hey guys. Let's cut the intro short and get started with Chapter 2 of: **_**The Survivor**_**.**

The sun had risen. In the backyard, our feline friend, Gumball was asleep on the grass, lying on his side while curled up in a ball. The light of the sun had shunned in his eyes, causing him to groan. With a yawn, he stretched out his limbs and woke up with a smack of his lips.

"Hm?" Gumball scratched the top of his head. "How did I get out here?" Gumball wondered, just now noticing he was outside. "Eh, I guess it's not that big of a deal…" he said, heading inside.

_**-Indoors-**_

Walking in through the back door, he was met by his mother, who was drinking her morning coffee

"Good morning, Gumball" his mother greeted them as she took a sip of coffee. Gumball sat down next to her. "Look at you, you're all dirty" Nicole said, noticing his clothes were all covered in grass and dirt.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I got outside last night" he responded.

"And you have a little something on the side of your mouth" Nicole pointed to the right side of Gumball's mouth.

"Huh?" Gumball questioned, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. He then stared at what he saw in shock. "_What the what? How did I get this?_" Gumball mentally asked himself.

"It's time for breakfast. Good luck trying to get some" Nicole told Gumball as she walked off with a chuckle, going to wake Darwin and Anias up.

Gumball narrowed his eyes, and then sighed while rolling them. He then felt his stomach growl, signaling his hunger.

_**-Backyard-**_

"Damn it! I don't have any money to buy myself breakfast, and I can't get anything from the refrigerator due to this stupid challenge. What am I supposed to do?" Gumball asked himself as he walked back out to the backyard. Gumball once again felt his stomach growl, which made him groan in annoyance.

It was at that moment though, that he sniffed the air and smelled something... enticing. What the young blue cat had smelled... was the scent of blood. He looked around to find what was making that smell. Looking down, he saw a decapitated bird corpse.

"Aw, sick!" he said with a look of disgust. "And yet..." he started as he looked at it. "I feel tempted... to eat it..." he said as his pupils shrank and his mouth began to water.

Without knowing, Gumball's eyes change shape, turning to the color of lime green. His pupils had also turned into slits.

Walking up to the bird corpse that was in front of him, he had picked it up in both of his hands. Licking his lips, he began to take a huge bite out of his meal. The taste of his prey tasted like that of chicken, despite the fact that it wasn't. The taste of raw flesh was amazing, and the blood that touched his tongue made it that much more enjoyable.

Moments had passed and Gumball had completely devoured his meal, leaving nothing but the bones, finishing his breakfast with a belch, licking the blood off his hands.

With his hunger (temporarily) satisfied, Gumball savored the taste of his meal. He then walked over to a nearby hose and turned on the water to wash the blood off his face.

Now that breakfast was done, Gumball shut his eyes for a moment. When his eyes opened again, he was back in reality.

"Ok, now to…" Gumball was about to conclude his sentence, but then realized his stomach had been filled. "Huh, that's weird, I haven't even eaten anything yet" he said to himself.

"Hey, Gumball" Gumball turned to see Darwin standing at the door. "You might want to get dressed, it's almost time for school" his fish friend told him.

"Ok, thanks, buddy" Gumball said back.

_**-School (Lunchtime)-**_

The time at school had passed and it was now time to eat lunch.

"Hey Gumball? You're not still upset that I gave up on the challenge, are you?" Darwin asked him as they sat down with their lunches.

"Nah, I'm over it" Gumball replied with wave of his hand. "Besides, I think I can manage this on my own"

"I sure hope you're right about that" Darwin said

"Don't worry, dude, I'll be fine. Trust me" Gumball said, patting Darwin's head. "I just wonder how I'm going to eat tonight…" he remarked, looking off to the side.

_**-That night-**_

The night had arrived. And yet again, our favorite blue cat was struggling to stay asleep. With a sigh, he woke up, not being able to sleep at all due to the fact that he had not eaten since he was at school.

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a trash can being knocked over. Being the curious cat that he was, Gumball went to go investigate. Not wanting to wake anyone, Gumball slowly opened the window. Unlike the night before, this night there wasn't a breeze. Stepping out on to the roof, Gumball slowly closed the window behind him.

"Alright, now all I have to do is jump and hope I don't break my legs" Gumball said to himself, although with a look of slight fear. He gulped, and then jumped from the roof.

The good news was that he landed on the grass without breaking his legs. The bad news was that he landed on his face… hard.

"Ow…!" Gumball groaned in pain as he got up, popping his spine, neck, and left shoulder back into place. He looked around to see what had made that noise earlier.

He looked further to see a small shadowy figure sitting on the grass. Getting closer, he saw that it was a raccoon.

"A raccoon…? A stupid raccoon is what made that noise?" Gumball questioned with a raised eyebrow. The raccoon hissed at Gumball. "Go on, get out of here. Shoo" Gumball said, trying to get rid of the vermin. The raccoon hissed at him once again. "Do we have to fight in order for me to get rid of you?" he asked it.

The raccoon got into a fighting stance.

"I guess that's a ye- AH!" Gumball was cut off by the raccoon tackling him. Gumball tried to hold it back, but it went for his face. Gumball screamed as his face was scratched up by the raccoon.

Gumball then grabbed a hold of the creature and threw it to the ground. His eyes were clenched in pain. However, the moment he opened them, he let out a fierce growl as his eyes had turned into the shape and form they had been earlier today. What he had, were cat eyes. And not just any cat eyes… tiger eyes.

Gumball let out roar as he held his face in pain. Not only did his eyes change, but something was happening to him as well; in his mouth.

Inside of his mouth his teeth were changing. His teeth had grown bigger, sharper and more powerful.

With yet another roar, Gumball tackled his potential prey to the ground. His prey tried to swipe his face again but he moved his out of the way and pinned its forearms down.

Going for the finishing blow, Gumball used his jaws to bite down on the critter's throat. The raccoon cried in pain. To make matters worse, Gumball shook his head until… *snap*. The raccoon's neck had snapped, ultimately killing it. Holding his dead prey in his mouth, Gumball walked up to his house and leapt into the, landing on the roof.

With no one being able to watch him, Gumball began to eat his late night dinner, flesh and all...

**There's chapter 2 everyone. My apologies if it's short, but I wanted to save some of the good stuff for chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed despite how short it was.**

**See you all in chapter 3.**


End file.
